


speak

by tvrntech



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, all i know how to write is hanbrough marriage stuff, and that’s exactly what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntech/pseuds/tvrntech
Summary: There was something about the way that Mike spoke that made Bill hang onto every word that fell from his lips. It might’ve been the way he seemed so sure of the sentences he spoke, or maybe it was how each sentence seemed carefully crafted from Mike’s soul, like he was giving you his heart with every syllable. When Mike spoke, Bill listened.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	speak

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow look! this one has capital letters in it! as with all my short works, this has not been edited or looked over at all. if you find any mistakes and would like to point them out, feel free to do so. this was posted on my tumblr too. that’s not really important. i hope you enjoy this :)

There was something about the way that Mike spoke that made Bill hang onto every word that fell from his lips. It might’ve been the way he seemed so sure of the sentences he spoke, or maybe it was how each sentence seemed carefully crafted from Mike’s soul, like he was giving you his heart with every syllable. When Mike spoke, Bill listened. 

Bill had never been good at speaking, even as an adult. After the second showdown in Derry, Bill’s stutter had stuck around. Mike had stuck around too. Mike had been patient his whole life, and he was patient still as he listened to Bill talk. On the days that Bill’s stutter was so bad that he could barely get a sentence out, Mike was patient. He would sit there for as long as Bill needed to be able to convey his thoughts verbally. Still, Bill found himself communicating with Mike without words more often than not. It didn’t matter that Bill wasn’t always able to force words out of himself. Mike always seemed to know what he was thinking. 

The worst part of Bill’s stutter was when he couldn’t tell Mike that he loved him. Mike knew, of course, but it was nice to be able to say it. The days when his stutter appeared to be nonexistent, Bill would tell Mike that he loved him every chance he got. Mike would smile and pull Bill close, then he would say it back. Mike showed his affection in many different ways, but Bill’s favorite was when he would say that he loved him and would follow it with a kiss. A sort of double _i love you_.

Bill was thinking about Mike’s double _i love you_ as he stood in front of Mike at the altar. After three years of dating, they were finally getting married. Mike always looked amazing, but he looked especially ravishing today thanks to the suit that Beverly had designed. Bill was sure he looked nice too, but his focus was on Mike, just as it had always been. 

There was something about the way that Mike spoke that made Bill hang onto every word that fell from his lips. Right now, Mike was saying his vows and Bill was absolutely entranced. Mike looked more sure of himself than he ever had before and Bill’s heart nearly burst right then and there.

Despite the fact that Bill had been writing and rewriting his own vows since he started dating Mike, he was still nervous. More nervous than when he’d had to go back to Derry. It had been worth it, though, to have Mike back in his life. Bill knew now, just as he’d always known deep down, that Mike was the only one for him, and that thought eased his mind. As Mike’s vows came to an end and the crowd of family, friends, and plus-ones looked to Bill, he no longer felt nervous, and when he finally began speaking his vows, slowly and steadily, he didn’t stutter once.


End file.
